


Fatal Comics

by MissesMarvel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Friendship, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Sadness, Stucky - Freeform, hydra!cap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6970543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissesMarvel/pseuds/MissesMarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:</p><p>Hey, so in case you haven't heard the news: Captain America is now a Nazi. Official. Yep. So because I am boycotting this piece of pure shit that the Marvel heads have thrown on us, I am turning it into a smutty Stucky fanfiction.<br/>Enjoy.<br/>+ Any sarcastic comments in this fanfiction are 100% meant because I am super salty that Marvel turned my favorite childhood-hero and a creation of two Jewish guys meant to fight anti-semitism into pure trash.<br/>+I am not a native speaker and super salty. Like. REALLY SALTY. So excuse any grammar/spelling errors please.<br/>+Fuck you Marvel.<br/>+I just spend 5 hours on this because I wanted this to get online asap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatal Comics

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Stucky-Trash and I do not support this money-making turn of Marvel.
> 
> Triggers:  
> \- Explicit Violence: No  
> \- Explicit Sex: Hell Yeah  
> \- Other: No
> 
> Revised: Yes

James Buchanan Barnes was super proud of his dumbass best friend, who not only made covers on every newspaper Statewide, but also got a couple comic-books created after his story and even weird cards to collect for children. Ever since Steve Rogers, aka Captain America rescued the troop of soldiers from Hydra and destroyed their headquarters he had been a nationwide hero. After he jumped out of the airplane before it crashed and got rescued, he moved in with James. He needed his best friend, especially after Peggy had been transferred back to Great Britain, without him having a chance to meet her again. 

But James ‘Bucky’ Barnes had to swallow down his pride for Steve, as he gasped out loud, looking at the comic-book with the swastika right next to a broad red ‘Captain America – A Nazi Spy amongst us, Series 001 – Cold as Iron, 1941’.  
The cashier shook his head in disgust. “Unbelievable, right? Seems like his tight pants killed every bit of manliness in this guy. A nazi. Fucking Hell. Who allowed this guy to lead out guys into death anyway?”  
James but his tongue. “It’s just a book. Not the truth. This is fiction, Sir.” The cashier ignored him, lit a cigarette and took the money James handed him in return for the book. Steve just HAD to see this. 

On his way home, Bucky saw children playing “Captain and the bad guys”, when a woman stormed out of her house screaming at them in rage. He couldn’t hear what she said, but then again, he was pretty sure he didn’t want to know anyways. 

“So… making you bisexual is against their beliefs, but making you a Nazi is okay? The first people to say ‘think of the children’ turn the childhood hero of thousands into a FREAKING NAZI? Not to mention that this is absolutely ruining our reputation...” - “OUR reputation?” - “YOUR reputation. Sorry. Anyways…. wHY ArE YOu SMiLING?” Steve indeed smirked at his best friend, not even looking twice at the red and black colored comic-book on his bed.  
“First of all, I am bisexual, but this has nothing to do with these stories and second of all why are you so upset? These are fictional!” James shook his head and crossed his arms in denial.  
“Have you even read it?” He asked between two attempts to breathe in calmly. “Kids are no longer allowed to play our – YOUR – story on the streets. I see no more of your flags and I swear to god than cashier saying you were a nazi...” - “Calm down Buck.” Steve said, but concern started showing in his eyes and he reached for the piece of paper on his bed. 

After two sentences his brows moves inwards and he had to sit down. 

“They did not...”, Bucky suddenly felt guilty.  
They made Steves mother, the wonderful Lady that she had been, into a spy for Hydra. He should have known, that Steve wouldn’t give two fucks about his own reputation, but about the one from his mother.  
“I am so sorry...”, he began with a shaking voice and shaking hands and a shaking heart and everything was shaking and suddenly he put his arms around Steve holding him like he was that little ball of bravery and asthma he used to be. 

Bucky missed the old Steve, the Steve he could protect, he could keep warm, he could keep for himself.  
He knew how childish and dumb that was, but ever since Steve had become a national phenomenon everyone was swooning for him and James felt, like he lost him. Also, it bothered him, that his little punk had turned into a bulky, muscle-man.  
He couldn’t lose his friend in a hug anymore since he was – all of a sudden – 6`2`` instead of 5`3`` and 240lbs instead of 105. 

Lost in his thoughts, he was suddenly thrown back to reality, as he heard Steve crying. His Steve, his… little punk. Last time he had seen him like this, rolled up, his head on James lap, tears wetting both of them, he recently lost his mother.  
Bucky could not help him, so he just sat there, gently stroking Steves head and murmuring nice things to say, when someone is crying on you. 

It had gone dark outside, by the time Steve stopped crying. When his eyes looked at Bucky, completely bloodshot and watery, Bucky was pretty sure he would have started crying again, if he had any tears left.  
Steve looked tired and like he would collapse any time soon.  
So James moved his best friend until he was laying on the bed, they sat on for the last hours, stood up and filled a glass with water from the sink in their kitchen. 

When he came back, at first he though Steve had fallen asleep, but the second he turned around to leave, Steve coughed and opened his eyes.  
“Here, drink.” James worried about his friend. Seeing his dead mother, that worked every day in her life to keep them over the water, being dragged in the dirt alongside with himself really shut him off. “Bucky...” he whispered, “don’t leave me. Please.” James didn’t think twice, before he laid himself down next to Steve. “I’m with you pal, ‘till the end of the line. Even if everyone thinks you are an evil-nazi-spy.” He felt Steves knees on the back of his legs and his forehead on his back. Curled up, just like he always did, when he felt powerless and weak. 

James turned around and put his forehead up to Steves, looking him straight in the eyes. There was nothing straight about this scene and Bucky knew it. But he ignored it happily. “Listen Steve, I am here for you. No one will think about the passage about your mother even twice I…. I am sorry that I brought it up to you I...” - “She was everything I had and I was everything she had….” Steve whispered. “You have me.” Bucky said with all the seriousness he could bring up. “I do...”, all of a sudden Bucky knew that he had never lost his little punk. 

Steve made the last couple centimeters between their faces disappear and when Bucky thought about what on earth he was doing right now, all he had in his mind was making Steve happy again. But there was something else, something deeper inside him that maybe – just maybe – had always wanted this.  
He opened his mouth slightly and let Steves tongue inside. There he was, the womanizer of Brooklyn making out with a guy with bigger breasts than 80% of the girls he’d seen naked. 

Oh sweet, sweet irony. 

Back to kissing. 

Right.  
He was kissing someone.  
Weird that he had to remind himself of that fact.  
Well, was it weird?  
It was a guy, not a girl and Bucky was usually into girls, right?  
RIGHT?  
Barnes!  
Overthink your sexuality sometimes else. 

Wait. 

He was making out with a guy. So, was this the right time? Or should he focus? What was he supposed to do? Just roll with it? But how did guys have sex? Wait, was he about to have sex with Steve? Did he wanted that? Did Steve wanted that? WHAT WAS HE DOING? 

\- If yahoo-answers had existed in the early forties, James definitely would have taken advantage of that, but it didn’t.

Pity.

When Bucky put his thoughts back on track he noticed that Steve had stopped kissing him and instead, started looking at him.  
“What on earth are you thinking about?” - “Well you kissed me so I kinda started thinking about that.” - “This was literally my third kiss and your thousands. And YOU are the one who needs to overthink that?” - “I only kissed girls so far!” - “Me too.” - “But you are bisexual and I...” - “Aaaaand you are?” - “Oh shut up.” Bucky turned his back on Steve and tried to ignore his friend. “You kissed back.” - “I said shut up.” - “So we stop kissing now?” - “Ehm yes!” - “Really, YOU want us to stop?” - “Definitely!” 

Steve stood up, walked around the bed and sat down right in front of Bucky. “You are aware of the fact that you have a boner right?” - “Don’t take that as a compliment. It happens.” - “I am not.” - “Really.” - “Yeah” - “Is that so.” - “Stop trying to be sassy.” - “You are the sassy one of us.” - “Oh so there's a US now?” - “I SAID SHUT UP.” - “Make me.” 

Bucky pushed himself up, “Jesus Christ.” Steve smiled.  
“Don’t.”  
“Steve Rogers is okay, you don’t have to call me Jesus.”  
“Punk.”  
“Jerk.” 

Aaaand they were back to kissing. Bucky was kinda happy that Steve was no longer sad (at least his tongue didn’t feel sad) but he was still confused. When did they go from ‘Oh no my mother died and people think she was a nazi’ to ‘hey look what I can reach with my tongue’? Anyways. Kissing guys is not really different from kissing girls, he thought.  
Was he supposed to make the next move? Does Steve just want’s kissing or – okay how in hell was his favorite sport so hard all of a sudden. Speaking of hard things. His pants felt uncomfortably tight and he didn’t even wanted to know what kind of monster Steve had, since he got turned into the Hulk 2.0. 

Okay, when he was honest with himself, Bucky actually kinda wanted to know.  
He moaned silently (wherever that came from) and pushed himself away from Steve, just to pull him closer until Steve fell onto him.  
Not.  
Pleasant.  
Again – his weight was equal to a horse or something. They stopped for a couple of seconds, just to start over again. Bucky felt himself kissing silly parts of Steve like his ear or his nose – where did his skills go? He felt like a 15 y/o teenager. But then he remembered that this was Steves first time making out with someone, so he probably wouldn’t notice. “Bucky…” Steve moaned and Buckys thoughts went straight up his pants. There is nothing better than someone moaning your name, no matter what gender, he decided. 

“Gosh Buck, stop thinking so much.” Steve laughed and Bucky just laughed with him until they started kissing again and Buckys head finally began to shut the fuck up about everything. He regained his skills and kissed himself downwards over Steves super manly chin, down his neck over his – thank god – clean shaven chest, to his muscles (when did Steve put off his Shirt?) and opened up the pants. Oh my. He didn’t knew much about gay sex, but he sure as hell would not let that inside of him. That looked like a goddamn cucumber. 

“So the Serum changed more than just your chest-muscles hm?” He joked.  
“Nope.” Steve smirked at him.  
“Now let me see what all those girls at our high school where so obsessed over.” James squinted his eyes and looked at him, “Well in comparison…. I mean… I’m not very anxious to compare them… that was NOT the serum? Are you kidding me? That’s like half your former body-weight!” - “Oh shut up Buck!” 

Steve laughed and put his hand on Buckys chest (when did he put his shirt off? Seriously? When did all of that happen?) and turned him over, so that he was on top. The unbuttoning of his pants went by painfully slow and as Steve gently stroke Buckys length all thoughts vanished from his mind. There was only lust. “Steve, stop teasing me. Please.” Bucky felt so powerless.  
His best friend laughed and turned Bucky on his stomach, whilst gently stroking his inner thighs. “I swear to god, if you don’t hurry up I will flip this over and take you!”  
James whispered in the pillow as Steves nose followed his spine all the way from in between his shoulders to the beginning of the two, beautiful, round, bun shaped assets Bucky was truly blessed with. Steve – being bisexual – had of course educated himself over opening someone up and preparing for Anal Sex, but oh boy he never thought he would do that to an actual human being – let alone someone as beautiful as Bucky.  
As one finger slipped in the small hole in front of him, he was actually pretty surprised at how easily it stretched. He ignored the soft moans from his friend and proceeded to explore. The prostate should be somewhere around – Bucky thrust his hip and his tip released the first couple of drops, which Steve carefully took and used as lube to fit in a second and even a third finger inside. “Steve, if you aren’t going to fasten up we will have to finish you up by hand.”  
Steve took this as a compliment, pushed his fingers against Buckys happy spot one more time and then carefully switched the fingers with the tip of his dick. Slowly pushing against Buckys groans. 

After he fit himself fully inside he waited a couple seconds until Bucky started breathing again, before he started moving backwards and forwards. Buckys hips moved slowly to the beat of them fucking and both started moaning uncontrollably.  
When Steve couldn’t hold himself any longer Bucky already settled in for the second orgasm, something he never experienced before. Simultaneously moaning, thrusting and kissing every inch of skin he could reach, Steve reached his climax, emptying himself into Bucky, whos legs became weaker and weaker by the second until both of them collapsed in a pile of sweat, cum and tried tears. 

“They never tell you about the cleaning up”, Bucky said tired as he rolled down the bedsheets looking at Steves fine piece of ass cleaning himself up.  
When they finally sank into the bed, it took Bucky not even half a minute to fall asleep, but Steve, he was wide awake until the sun was about to rise up again. 

“Bucky?” He said carefully, looking at the man next to him.  
“Hm?” He was awake.  
“Did you just…. Obey to make me feel better last night or...” Steve voice cracked. 

James opened his eyes and turned around. “Pal, it’s like 5am.” - “It hasn’t even been a couple hours since my dick was up to the root inside your ass and you decide to pal me?” - “Oh shut the fuck up you little shit. I had doubts, but believe me, if I didn’t want that, you would have known. I am kind of a war hero, you know?” - “Be careful what you wish for, I was one and got made into a Nazi.” - “Fair point. Breakfast?” Steve nodded and turned bride red, as Bucky stood up – completely naked. “Really. Now you're turning into a tomato?” He crawled over the sheets and kissed Steve, “I might not be gay or bisexual or whatever the hell else is out there, but I think I’m in love with my best friend. Hows that for a comic-book-title?”


End file.
